1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lancing devices and in particular, but not exclusively, to such devices for use with a disposal lancet having a removable cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many applications where a user needs to draw a bead of blood regularly for test purposes. It is known to provide lancing devices with disposable lancets for this purpose. One conventional form of lancet is provided with a moulded-on cap which keeps the lancet tip sterile and also protects the user when loading the lancet into the device. It is also known to use the same cap to cover the tip of the lancet after use and prior to disposal thereof. In our co-pending application WO2006/128752 we disclose a lancet having a body and a tip and a cap which is bonded to the body by a relatively weak bond so that the cap can be easily slid off the lancet body. This obviates the need for the twisting off action of the previously described type of lancet.
In conventional lancing devices, the lancet is pushed rear end first into the lancet holder within the lancing device with pressure being applied on the front end of the lancet. Although the provision of a moulded-on cap normally shrouds the needle, there is a risk that the pushing action may damage the needle contained under the moulded-on cap or, at worst, the cap may slip off prematurely exposing the lancet tip. Given the small size of lancing devices, the lancet cap can be quite small and therefore awkward for those of reduced dexterity to remove. Accordingly, there is a need for a lancing device in which uncovering of the lancet tip is done automatically, and preferably within the lancing device itself.